Lies Of The Truth Stone
by Biamond Authority
Summary: We all know Lapis Lazili's backstory. She was only to be on Earth for a short time, but was caught at the wrong place at the wrong.Only for it to lead her to be trapped in a mirror for many years.But how much of that is actually true...
1. Prologue

_The lapis lazuli... the stone associated with the gods and their incredible power. It is said the lapis lazuli stimulate the desire for knowledge, truth, and understanding. That it aids in the process of learning, believing it to strengthen total awareness, creativity and help expand viewpoint._

 _As the stone of truth, the lapis encourages honesty in the spirit, and in both spoken and written word._

 _A stone of friendship and brings harmony in relationships..._

 _"If only if that were true."_


	2. The Begining

5750 years ago, was when I first saw Earth. It was nice, but Homeworld needed this planet. I don't know why I had to be here. Blue Diamond,and her Pearl sat high in the pavilion. A ship came and out came three Rubies...and her. The right hand gem, no pun intended, of Blue Diamond herself, Sapphire.

Those Rubies are very inexperienced. Too bad about their diamond...

"Sapphire,"Blue Diamond's voice rang out,"Tell me, what does the future hold."

This ought to be good.

"My diamond..."

I zoned out. I didn't care what she said. I am a lapis lazuli. Unlike any of the other courts, we were actually rare. Most lazulis are scholars for Homeworld, teaching new gems the history of our race, or they help with the sentencing of gems. We sought the truth. Though I am a few decades younger than most of the lazulis here, I still don't find why this planet is so special.I mean other than the resources. From what I heard, Pink Diamond couldn't even get a handle on a rouge quartz and a pearl.

I laughed to myself. Like a pearl can actually fight...

Just then, they showed up, the runaway pearl and the quartz soldier calling themselves the Crystal Gems. I move to be evacuated, but I see them take out two Quartz soldiers and the Ruby fusion by the pearl.

The pearl moves to poof Sapphire, but was stopped by the surviving ruby soldier.

They fused...they actually fused. How is that even possible? Two gems...two very different gems.

"UNHEARD OF","DISGUSTING."

All you can hear in the court was shouts of bitterness. I'm smart enough to keep my mouth shut.

"SAPPHIRE THIS NOT WHAT YOU FORESEEN,"Blue Diamond shouted.

"It was my fault,"said the ruby,"I'm the one to blame."

"And for that, you shall be crushed."Blue Diamond said.

Sapphire grabbed the ruby and ran. Jumping off the arena, leaving everyone in shock. Why go to those links to save a worthless ruby? If anything she should know her place, now they are both fugitives.

"Bring me a Wailing Stone." Blue Diamond said.

Sometime has passed. We have received word from the other rethought everything. They are sending a ship of gems to help in our time of need. All us lapis lazulis were to be moved to another location. Something about a possible spot for the new Galaxy warp. Before that we were all called to stand before Blue Diamond.

"Lapis Lazuli facet 6 come forward,"my diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond." I stood awaiting her words.

"Normally, we would never do this, but we have much time before more reinforcements come. This is a mission of espionage. Infiltrate the rebellion ranks. Find out they're weaknesses, who their leader is, and report any findings that may be of us to us."

"My Diamond,"I said,"I mean no disrespect when I say this, but why me? There are so many more qualified gems other than myself."

"Your abilities will come in handy on this planet. Do not fail have three hours then you will set off. I want you to speak with Lazuli facet 2P9L cut 2XL. They will help you. "

She was right. This planet is mostly water. I nodded and set off on my journey to find these...Crystal Gems.

 **Hey everyone. This is the story of Lapis Lazuli. It is based off the theory of lapis being a spy for homeworld. And I wanted to make a story for Lapis because not much is known about her other than what she said. And plus Jasper seems to know something. Anywho vote, comment, conquer the world see you next time.**


	3. Finding them

I fly over the land I see mostly trees. I landed near a small body of water to rest. How am I going to do this? I don't know much about these Crystal Gems. Other than they are a bunch of gems who forgot their to mention, I know nothing about this stupid planet. The very least they could have done was give me a map or something for a guide. Maybe if I can get to one of the kindergartens maybe I can get some advice from a more experienced gem. Scratch that. This is a secret mission. The last this I need is for the rebellion to catch wind of me.

Okay, I know I can do this let me think...

"Okay so I know that...ruby and Sapphire most likely went to the rebels, seeing how their one of them might recognize me. So I have to find a gem in the rebellion that won't recognize me. But who?" I said to myself.

It took me a while to come up with a game plan. All I needed as an opening. I have watched enough gems practice combat.

A gem was nice enough to give me pointers, thanks to her , I might actually succeed.

1) Be ready to flip the script if necessary. There will be moments where I have to go from playing the victim to being ruthless.

2) Always stay on your toes. I will not always have a chance to make up a new plan.

3) Maintain my cover. If anyone suspect anything, I could be found out.

4) Learn to adapt. This goes back to #1. I can't go back and think of a new plan if the original one fails.

I must remember those four things if I am to complete my mission.

I found a small group of gems. It looked like some sort of jaspers and an amethyst

"Excuse me," I called out to them

They turned to look in my direction. I quickly remove the one thing that gives out my alliance. If I wanted them to trust me, I need to look the part.

"Why is a lazuli all the way out here,"the amethyst asked.

She towered over me.

"Well, maybe she's lost."said one of the jaspers. "Who were you with?From what Rose told us, lapis lazulis are normally on Homeworld in the courts."

I started to freak out a bit. I forgot lazulis rarely come out in the field other than to compile a report. Then I remembered, play the victim.

"Well...um...I ran away. I was nothing more than a...I ...it's hard to explain."

"Say no more. The pearl that is constantly with Rose used to belong to a Diamond, she didn't say which one though."said the amethyst.

"I'm Bigg, that's Amethyst over there and that's Agate. Come on we'll show you to camp."

They seemed nice...if not a little stupid. Any amethyst should know, always be on your guard. I followed them to a small encampment. There were hundreds of gems. I never seen so many gems that shouldn't even have contact with each other.

"...Another the desert this time. Me and Snowy are going on a recon."

Okay, so there is another kindergarten. Keep that in mind, Lapis. As we get further into the encampment, I can feel all eyes on me. Most of these gems probably never even seen a lapis before.I hugged myself to make it look like I was nervous and scared. I looked around, trying to at the very least to look curious. The huge gems in front of me stopped and I purposely bumped into the bulky amethyst. I peek around them to see a bismuth. What are they doing with a bismuth?

"Hey Biggy, have you seen Jade, I ..."she said.

Jade? She does know there are other jades. What is her facet? Her cut?

"Hello, little blue, you in there,"said the bismuth.

I was pulled out of thought by this.

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry, I was just confused,"I said." I never heard a gem being called without the facet or cut. It's pretty new..t-to me that is."

It was half true.

"What kind of gem are you anyway?"

"I-I'm a lapis lazuli."

"A lapis? Wow...you really must be lost."the bismuth said laughing.

I puffed my cheeks blushing. Not because it was true, but how she it. I going to have to avoid this bismuth if I want to succeed.

"So, why is a lapis lazuli all the way out here? I mean, aren't they normally with an escort or somethin'?"

Shoot...what did I tell the others? How did I forget my lie that quickly. I know for a fact that I had a nervous look on my face.

"She ranaway, Bismuth,"said the biggs jasper.

"Oh,"Bismuth said,"I'm sorry. I can get carried away sometimes. We all have our reasons of being here. Shoot just the other day, we got a new gem. She calls herself Garnet. "

"A new gem?" I can guess it was the fugitives.

"Yeah, a fusion. Kind of all mashed up, but hey she's got spunk. Well, I need to finish this axe for Jade. See ya. And hopefully we'll be doing some _bismuth_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"together."

I gave her a small smile. That joke was terrible so this is the camp. By the looks of it, it was temporary. But they are here..somewhere. I guess I should make myself useful.

"What now? I mean, do I talk to the leader or do you put me to work.," I said.

"Well,"the jasper started,"We'd send you to Rose and she'll find you a job, but she's out with the new gem and Pearl. They are doing something. I think it's something about fusion. I don't know. They're only doing small groups at a time. So for now, you can hang with us."

Okay, so they are doing something with fusion. Most likely between different gems. Now I wait to meet the leader of this rebellion. This mission might not take as long as I thought.


	4. The Peridots

I wandered away from my , actually more like I slowed my walking pace to put some distance between us. I needed to find out who this Rose is. She seemed important. Maybe she was the rebellion leader's second in command. And this pearl. Did she really  
abandon her diamond?

I bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that, "I said.

"It's fine,"She said. The pearl..."I never seen you before. Are you new?"

"Yes...sort of. Can you help me,I sort got separated from my guide?"

The pearl looked at me like she knew the truth,"What do you mean 'separated from your guide.'?"

I back away slightly to make it look like I was scared." I just mean, I was lost before, and then these nice gems found me. They brought me here and was showing me around. I couldn't keep up with them because I'm smaller than them."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I've been on edge as of late. I'm Pearl."

"Pearl...what?"I said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, right sorry. I'm still getting used to the idea of not naming your facet and cut. I'm Lapis Lazuli, or just Lapis."

Pearl smiled at me and guided me through the throng of gems. There were so many. I starting to regret entering the camp, but there is not going back now. Pearl walked me over to a large pink haired gem. As we got closer. I saw it was the gem that took  
on Blue Diamond's soldiers. I saw her gem, it's a little dark to be a common quartz gem...

"Why, hello there. Who might you be?"the gem asked.

"This is Lapis Lazuli. She said she came in with a group of gems and got separated from them. And before that she was lost."Pearl said for me.

I smiled sheepishly. I really need to start speaking for myself if I want to succeed.

"What is a lapis doing by herself? Aren't they normally with diamonds on Homeworld? Let alone by themselves,"Pearl said.

I admit that does sound a bit..odd, but my lie still stands. "I ran away," I said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, you say something." the pink gem asked.

"I said I ran away,"I said louder." Lapis lazulis are nothing but teachers back home. I was tired of being looked down on whenever I mess up. All I ever did was teach new gems history or ran messages that didn't require a Wailing Stone. I never intended  
on losing my escort, or coming here. It just happened..."

"I'm sorry to hear that dear. Many of us here are lost gems, but they were found. Welcome to Earth...I'm Rose Quartz."

There is no way this gem is a quartz., let alone a rose quartz. She's way bigger than a common quartz soldier. Maybe she's the second in command.

"I can pair you with one of the peridots we have available, for now atleast. She needs help with the light cannons and still needs a few materials. Pearl will take you to her. "

Pearl walked me over to a very warm place. I saw the bismuth from early and groaned inwardly. I thought I wouldn't have to see for while. She walk me over to a group of three peridots. the only way to tell them apart was by their hair.

"Lapis, this 3X5, 5D9P, and XL7.I'mAssuming

that 4L8Q is still reforming."Pearl

"Yes, she is," one said.

"A lapis... quite uncommon, "said. another.

"She's quite small," said XL7..I think.

"She will be helping you. "Pearl said.

All three peridots sighed.

"Fine."said XL7

"We require a material called quartizine,"said 3X5

"I shall accompany you. That way, we will retrieve the correct material,"Said 5D9P

These peridots are very odd. Not only did they go by either their facet or cut, their speech patterns are in turns. Like they are the same gem. It's a little odd considering everyone else goes by their gem. Not to mention what the pearl told me.

"They rarely socialize outside of their group,"she said,

"What do you mean,"I asked.

"Well, when they first joined the ranks they always whispered to each looked anyone in the eye. They were quiet. After a while they would stay together and speak with other gems. They keep to themselves and whatever project they were to work on back on  
Homeworld. 4L8Q got hurt working in Kindergarten, trying to hack a project of some sort. They won't talk about it.

"Oh, " was all I said.

Okay so I met with the possible second in command and they have four peridots. Working on some project in the Kindergarten. Is it for Homeworld or the rebels though...

 **The peridot are based off the Stepford Cuckoos from the X-Men comics. I thought it would be a nice easter egg for anyone who was fan. Also I made up their facet/ cut so they can be a little more out there.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They do help me become a better writer**


	5. Making Contact

As I am walking with 5D9P, I realize I have no way of contacting my diamond. I could use a wailing stone, but I'm sure only the leader has access to it. Maybe the...fusion is the best way to it.

What seemed like day, we come to rest. The 5D9P has been looking at samples.

"So what exactly does this quartazine look like,"I asked.

5D9P looked at me and said,"Quar _ti_ zine is actually a cluster of quartz. It is a common mineral in this area. It's common name is quartzite."

"Well, what does quartzite look like," I am getting annoyed.

"Silicified sandstone, as in sarsen stones."

Now I'm confused. Back on Homeworld I would never be taking orders from a peridot, let alone help one. I don't even know half of what she or any of the other peridots are saying.

5D9P sighed and said," There aren't any in this area. There must be a substitute for it..."

And she's droning again.I hear footsteps. I fly up to see Homeworld gems. I lower myself to try to hide in the tree branches. 5D9P is still looking at the minerals. I groaned and swooped down and grabbed her. The last thing I need is for my cover to be blown.

"Unhand me this instant. This is most unca-"

I covered her mouth. 5D9P glared at me and looked down. The gems walked by. They looked like jaspers, it was hard to tell from where we were at. If I moved, they might hear me,or worse see us. If we stay put we would be caught.

"We need to get back to camp and tell the others." she whispered.

Carefully I got a little above the treetops to maneuver better. As soon as i was high enough, I took off.

We manage to get back to camp, but I fear I may have gotten us caught. I landed outside of the camp. We were greeted by the fusion.

"5D9P, you're back early...what happened."she asked.

"Permafusion Garnet, the lapis and I were to collect quartizine for the bismuth, however, there were some unforeseen obstacles. For example, the mineral in question was not in the location you said. I fear it may have been extracted by the Homeworld soldiers seen by Lazuli.,"5D9P said.

"This far out...,"Garnet said."5D9P, I want you and the other peridots to get ready to be moved along with the other non-fighters. Lapis...thank you."

Why was she thanking me? I didn't do anything be brought her back. I nodded and went with the peridots to be moved. The last peridot must have reformed while we were away.

4L8Q was moving maps and other equipment. I was impressed that a gem as small as she was able lift that much. I move to help move useful objects like a bunch of spears. Do they do this often? I saw an opening and slipped away. I prayed that Blue Diamond was still in the Sky Arena.

When I arrived most of the place was abandoned. Instead of seeing a place of culture, all I saw was war. Yellow Diamond's emblem flew high.

"Who are you,"asked a pearl.

"I am Lapis Lazuli. I came to report- I mean deliver a message to my Diamond...Blue Diamond. Where is she?."I said.

"She's been moved. It was not safe for her or her court to stay in the same place after an attack. But, I am Citrine 5L4X 2X0, maybe I can pass it along." said the gem.

"I'm sorr, but I was told to speak only to her. If you can give me her location.I cou-"

"I can't do that. But if you must deliver a message the next Wailing Stone is to be here in a few days."

"No, I have to go...Just tell her that lapis lazuli facet 6 is progressing."

At that I flew off. I had to get back before I was missed. If Garnet is that sapphire and ruby fusion, there is a chance I could get caught if I am not careful.

When I arrived most of the camp was packed up and moved. I waited until two gems passed in front of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Bismuth.

"What are you doing here,"Bismuth said.

It's over...

"All the other non-fighters have been moved."

"Oh,I..uh..wanted to speak to Garnet.I needed to ask her something, "I said.

'That was too close for comfort.' I thought

"Well, you'll have to do it later. A small battalion of gems are closing in and you have to go."

Bismuth pushed me towards that last batch of evacuees. We were warped to the next site for camp. A gem put me to work,scouting for any humans.

But...what is a human?


	6. Gathering Info

I was greeted by the peridots.

"The lazuli is ok."the one didn't meet said.

"Oh you must be 4L8Q,"I said.

Great...another one. A dark purple came over to do a headcount.

"Well, you must be the lazuli. Well, I am Idocrase. You are still with the peridots. You canstart by helping them set up thier little work shop and the come back to me when you're done,"she said.

The peridots seems nice. They are all as tall as me, but are still odd nonetheless. I try small talk but that backfired...

"So, I heard you guys used to work in the Kindergarten...what was that like,"I asked.

"Horrible,"said XL7.

"Exhausting,"3X5 said.

"5D9P was hurt there,"said 4L8Q

"Yes,I reformed at least three times, due to the unruly gems there,"she said.

"But we have our orders."

"Yes, soon they will be complete."

"But it's a matter of time."

"A few hundred years, with current technology."

Wow, in a matter of moments I was forgotten by them. But they were talking about some project. I ignored it, it was probably an old one they left because of the rebellion.

"Lazuli,"said 4L8Q,"We never properly thanked you for protecting our sister."

"Oh, it was nothing really..."I said.

I left them to do whatever it is they normally did. I found Idocrase near some obsidians.

"Awesome,"she said,"Now, until the others arrive you can just relax. Everything else has already been set up. "

I take this opportunity to look for something that can help bring down this rebellion. I found my way to a tent that had a flower of some kind on it. I guess it was the leader's tent. I went inside and everything was still packed. I guess they didn't  
want someone to sneak in and steal secrets. I went through at least three maps and only one was useful. It showed kindergarten locations. There was at least 3 known locations. One was obsolete. One was destroyed because it was on top of unstable ground.  
And then there is one out in a valley...or canyon. That must be where that gem was talking about. I found some sort of journal

' _I can not express the amount of guilt I have. Lying to everyone I care about. My sisters...but it had to be done. When I first saw this planet, I saw nothing more than a new colony. Now, I see the real beauty of this planet. The life, if only-'_

I hear someone coming so I put everything back as fast I could and hide.

"Well, I think we shouldn't trust her."

"And why not?"

"She literally just showed up. How do you know she's not working for Blue Diamond."

Are they talking about me? I fear my cover has been blown, in my hiding spot I shift a little in case in need to run.

"Idocrase, please. There is no need for mistrust."

"But she wanders off on her own too much."

" I know, but she always come also helps around here. "

"Rose..look. I trust your judgement, but Garnet..."

"Has the gift to see possible futures. She probably wanders off because she's still new to this world."

Okay so they were talking about the fusion. I let out the breath I was holding.

"Alright, I trust you. Also what do you think about the lapis. Bismuth says there's something off about her."

"I'll talk to Bismuth. Now come on, we have to make sure no one is cracked."

I waited a few more minutes to make sure they left. I crawled out the back and grabbed some water. That way if anyone asked where I went I can have an alibi.


	7. Discovered?

I put the water down in their workshop. The peridots were nowhere to be seen. I decided to try and see what information is actually worth something...

1) The leader of this rebellion is working on something, possibly fusion related.

2) The peridots have a project in the Kindergarten. Probably from before they defected.

3) The fugitives are in fact here. Blue Diamond probably still wants them,so that is a must.

4) That journal...Who is the leader of the Rebellion. Maybe if I can talk to that Rose gem, then I can find out. From what I'm told she has a healing ability. I need to keep that in mind.

So what now. I walked to the edge of the camp. I made sure I wasn't followed. As soon as I stepped foot out of the camp.I made my way back to the Sky Arena. I needed to get my message to Blue Diamond.

"Oh...you're back.,"said. Citrine. "You still need that wailing stone?"

"Yes, " I answered.

"My Diamond, this is lapis lazuli facet 6 The rebels. The have a camp set near a small stream of water. About 2000 mi from Sky Arena. The fugitives are also there. There is a gem with healing abilities. She healed a gem that should have died, their gem  
was split down the middle, but she healed this may be of interest, but there is a small group of peridots that are working on a project. I'm not sure what minerals they are using though. The peridots keep to themselves for the most part. That is all  
I know for now. I will contact you again when I know more."

I ended the message and sent the stone off. I flew off back to the camp as fast as I could.

* * *

"Rose I'm tell you, there is something off about that lazuli," Bismuth said.

"Bismuth, you know a lot of these gems are-,"

" Just hear me out. Most lazulis are on Homeworld teaching gems history and whatnot butwhy this one lapis. From what Biggs told me she ran away. But Pearl said she was separated. Which one was it."

"Bismuth...maybe she was with an escort. If anything she probably lied so people won't look down on her." Rose said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. If you got lost ,will you admit it?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. Plus she probably did run away from her escorts. I'm pretty sure she didn't have the freedom to move about on Homeworld. From what I was told, lapis lazulis are often treated like pearls and are made to order. "

"Oh...But she keep disappearing."

"Garnet disappears."

"But she's normally back after a day. Lapis will disappears way too often. AND someone swore they saw her come out your tent."

Rose looked shocked. She could have swore no one else was in the tent with them. She was also told Lapis was the last non-fighter to leave. If Lapis is lying then she must be dealt with.

"I want to speak with her before you do anything rash, Bismuth,"said Rose.

If she is a Homeworld spy, then this Rebellion may be at a lost.


	8. Lying my way out

As I leave the workshop, I run into Rose...Literally. She laughs it off, and asks me to walk with her.

"How are you adjusting,"She asked.

"Pretty well, I guess. I mean, I can do with the peridots ignoring me while they talk to me,"I said.

Rose laughed and said,"Yes, well they don't do it on purpose. But I must ask you something."

"Yes,"I start to worry.

" What happen? And I want the truth."

"Huh," I said. I was truly confused.

"Well, there are gems here that think...you wander off too often. That you disappear for hours at a one of them swore they saw you come out my tent."

" The truth..."I said trailing off. I knew I should have been more careful. I took a deep breath and continued. " I was separated from my escorts, but I was already planning to run away. I was summoned here, but no one told me. I just assumed it was to be a messenger or something. I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"And what about you disappearing?"

"Well, I wanted to explore a bit. I never seen so much water before. I guess I lost track of time. Not to mention I am pretty small compared to most of these gems, so they probably overlook me by the tent thing, well I found a sword. I thought it belonged to Pearl so I took it to your tent,well actually I didn't know it was your tent until now, seeing how she's always with you. I snuck out the back because I didn't want it to look like I was eavesdropping. I'm truly sorry for any problem I may have caused."

I lied straight through my teeth, but she didn't need to know that. I looked down at my feet to top off my performance.

"Lapis, listen. I'm not mad,"Rose said," Right now everyone's on edge. After that attack and all. They think someone among them betrayed us. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this. Thank you for tell me the truth."

Rose walked away. I turn to go find someone to talk to. At least make an attempt to look like I'm social. I am once again pulled to the side by none other than Bismuth.

"I don't know what game you're playing at, but whatever sob story you're telling everyone, I'm not buying,"she said and walked away.

Someone saw and came to me and asked if I way ok. I decided to put on a show.

"Yeah..I guess. I'm just tired of trying to prove that you guys can trust me."I said tearing up a little.

"Hey, don't cry. But If it will make you feel better, a lot of people hear trust you. I mean the you saved one of the peridots, and they rarely say thanks to anyone. ,"The gem said.

I thanked her and went to find Biggs, maybe I can talk to her. Everyone was sparring when I managed to find them. I was really surprised when I saw a peridot.

"Um...5D9P what are you doing here,"I asked.

"Correction, I am XL7. That is alright. Very few gems can tell us apart. I am here because I was separated from my sisters. I was told to stay here while they were retrieved. What are you doing here,"she said.

"Oh, sorry. Do you need anything?" I said.

"No."

"Well, it's nice talking to you without the others."

"I am confused."

"Oh, "I said," Well I was told you and the other peridots kept to yourselves most of the time."

"Correct. Peridots are technicians on Homeworld, I assume you know of this,"She started.

I nodded and she continued,"Well, us peridots rarely work with other gems. We are not use to the idea of intergem projects. The only other gem here we work with is the bismuth."

"Really,"I said. This is interesting.

"Yes, bismuths are to make weapons and build structures for Homeword. Spires, arenas, and so on. Peridots will sometimes work with them when it came to supply proper defenses in it was called for. Bismuths and peridot really only work together when we are building ships. We don't really know how to talk to other gems."

An amethyst came with the other peridots.

"Now this time stay together."she said.

5D9P said,"It was not a problem until we were called for the final head count."

"Not to mention that rumor going around,"said. 4L8Q

"Yes, who do you think it is, sister,"asked 3X5

"The only logical people are the pearl, permafusion Garnet and Lazuli,"XL7 said.

"However," said 5D9P,"The pearl and permafusion Garnet are always with Rose Quartz."

"And Lazuli is with us a majority of the time,"4L8Q said, finishing the statement.

"Do they always do this,"I whispered to the huge Amethyst.

"You get used to it."she said.

"So, in conclusion, the rumor is, if anything, illogical."XL7 said in confidence.

"Plus, It would make more sense if it was someone who is here since the beginning" said 3X5.

"And with a vendetta against Rose,"said 5D9P.

Vendetta..against Rose. Why? What did she do?

"Okay guys. Let's get you back to the shop. Bismuth needs your help with something,"Amethyst said.

I wanted ask them what Rose did, but I think it was better to hear it from Rose herself. I found the fusion, Garnet...so my alibi for being the last one is still valid.

"Hello, Lapis."she said.

"Garnet...I wanted to ask you...Why stay fused?"

"Because why not."

"That's not what I - I mean why stay...you. The gems that make you, maybe they want to experience it too."

"Well, in a way they are. My memories are theirs and their memories are mine. Does that make sense."

"No...but I'm pretty sure I will one day."

I left her to go back with the peridots. I overheard something about a battalion moving in soon.

Watching her from the shadow, Bismuth still does not trust her. And Lapis made it quite obvious she didn't like or trust Bismuth. Bismuth saw her come out Rose's tent. Bismuth saw her leave the camp for hours only to return with some piss poor excuse. This time...This time she will not get away with betraying everyone's trust.


	9. Crossfire

I am sitting listening to some gems tell their stories of how they joined the rebellion. These gems..are traitors. One joined to avoid being shattered for being imperfect. Another joined to avenge her friend that was shattered for fraternizing with an aristocratic gem. These gems do not know their place.

I went back to the workshop. I was about everything was moved again. I had less than a day to get out. Bismuth was there holding up some equipment for the peridots. I guess she's okay, but she needs to go.

"XL7, where is the welder,"asked 5D9P.

"I believe it is with the cannons, 5D9P."

Even with each other, they are formal. 4L8Q and 3X5 both were trying to glue something. I glanced at it.

'What odd colored rocks..'I thought.

"They will not stay we try melting it,"asked 3X5

"No, it will damage it. Maybe we can take it to Rose." said 4L8Q.

'What exactly are they doing?'

I walked over to them to get a closer look. They put whatever they were working on away. They both seemed frustrated. I guess they were trying to fix a gem...or at least see if all the pieces were there. It's sort of sad.

"Chrysoberyl,"Bismuth said.

"I'm sorry,"I replied.

"Chrysoberyl...She was attacked. She was a scout. There is at least two battalions heading this way. She sacrificed herself so we could be prepared for it. It's coming for us. You and the peridots are the last ones to be moved."

I was running out of time. I need to get out of here, and soon.

"Bismuth, the welding is complete. It is ready."XL7 said.

It was a pink cannon.

"Alright. You guys go ahead and leave. I don't need anything happening to you guys." Bismuth said pushing them to the entrance. I was pushed toward the warp pad. I was going as fast as I could.

'Okay get the peridots to the warp pad, and then I leave for good.' I thought.' Let's see...3X5..5D9P, 4L8Q...Where's XL7?'

I look to see if I could find her. But with everything happening, I could not find her. I use my wings to fly up to get a better view. I see her, but I also see the battalions. I swooped down and grabbed her, before she was hit by a falling axe. I flew her to the Warp pad and sat her down with the others.

"You aren't coming with us,"asked XL7.

"No...I think I can help here,"I lied. I hated lying to the peridots, but it was the only was.

"Please be safe,"said 5D9P.

At that they activated the Warp Pad, and went somewhere. Okay. I maneuvered through the the camp to get to a spot to take off.

"What are you doing here,"Pearl said.

"I can help."I said.

" Who is watching the peridots?"

"I don't know."

Pearl groaned and said,"Fine. But do be careful."

I was almost in the clear. I just had to make sure I can stay out of the chaos. I flew up and noticed a third battalion.

"THERE'S A THIRD BATTALION!" I shouted. I meant to keep that to myself, but I was shocked, because I was told there was only supposed to be two. I landed in shock. There is nothing but chaos. Explosions. Shouting. It was all too much.

'This is not what I was told. This wasn't the plan.I...I need to get out of here.'I thought.

I see a shadow stand over me and hear the word,"Traitor."

I recognized it as Bismuth. I tried to get away, but...

 _Where am I...WHERE AM I? How long has it been . Hours?Days? Months? Years? I call out...Can no one hear? Anyone? I'm...I'm alone. I see someone. Where is my form? Was it destroyed? Why can't I reform?_

"What do you know?"The gem asked.

 _I see a face...faces..who are these gems? Are...are those the peridots._

"Hand it here,"a voice said.

 _My diamond!_

"Tell me, what do you know?" she said.

 _I showed her everything. The rebellion leader. The fusion. Everything. I left out the peridots projects. They probably told what they were doing._

"My diamond. You are needed on Homeworld"

The court was nothing but objections.

"Silence,"Blue Diamond said,"I shall have you all moved to the Galaxy Warp when the time comes. Citrine..I want you to get as much information out of Lapis Lazuli facet 6 and report anything that is useful. Afterwards, remove her from the mirror."

 _I'm in a mirror...Okay they will take me out._

Blue Diamond called for her Pearl and they even a day passed. And the court was in panic. The orders to evacuate came soon than expected. I can see people running. I was dropped.I feel a heat radiating from my gem.

 _Was I cracked? Is that...music...What is happening?_


	10. Punishment

_It's so quiet. Where is everyone?_

 _"Hello!" I cried out. "Can anyone hear me?"_

 _I'm...alone..._

 _Please...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If only I didn't accept the mission. I wouldn't be...like this._

 _How long...how long have I been in this. I can tell it has been a while. But how long exactly remains unknown to me. Has it been a few days? Certainly someone would have been back for me. I can tell my gem is in fact damage. It hurts, but it doesn't hurt. Is this what those rebels went through...what they felt like?_

 _If they find me, will they release me? I won't blame them if they didn't. I did betray them...no, for all they know, I am a victim of this war. But will they know to take my gem out of this mirror. Can they heal me or finish shattering me._

 _Am I to be left alone with my thoughts. Do I feel bad...no...yes...I...I don't know. Please someone find me._

 _'They trusted you,'someone said._

 _"Who's there,"I said._

 _'They trusted you.'it said again._

 _'WE trusted you,'_

 _Why are you here? Who are these gems? Are..are they ...my...NO! I can hear them all. All of them. All of those I betrayed. The peridots. The biggs, the . Garnet...that quartz. But the loudest was that bismuth._

 _They were right. I did betray them. Maybe they will let me me out if I show them what happened to me. That Bismuth hurt me to the point of losing my physical form. They will have to believe me over her. They can still trust me...right?_

* * *

 **A peak into Lapis' psyche.**


	11. Found

_I have seen the sun and moon rise and fall. I have seen the sky become clear one day, and grey another. Many days have past...more like months. It could even been years. I gave up hope. This is my punishment._

 _More days have passed. I am beginning to think that the war is over. But what was that light. What was it? It was almost like a song..but it wasn't..._

"Rose I don't see why we have to check these Warp Pads,"Pearl said.

"We can't be too careful, my Pearl."Rose said.

"Hey, what's that big one,"Amethyst asked.

She's a lot smaller that the other one we knew, but still.

"Well, Amethyst, that is a direct Warp to Homeworld."Rose said.

"Wow..."

"Garnet are there anymore active Warp pads to Gem controlled territory,"Rose asked.

"No...Most of these probably were inactive since the incident..."Garnet said.

Pearl walked around and found a mirror.

"Rose..look...It has a lapis gem,"Pearl said.

"Do you think..."Garnet started to ask.

"I highly doubt it. Bismuth said she tried to help fight, but was poofed. We never were able to find her gem."

"Maybe Homeworld captured her?" Amethyst said.

"If that were true, she's probably dead."

 _Are they talking about me? Pearl! I'm in here. Please release me!_

"How did you get in here?"Rose asked.

 _I showed her I was placed in here._

"I think this what Lapis was talking about,"Garnet said.

"Who,"Amethyst asked

"A long time ago, we know a lapis. She was a special gem. She was quite the talk of the Crystal Gems battalion. A few didn't trust her, but a few peridots like her...but they went our lapis was lost in battle. If anything, it's just another Homeworld gem."

"Well, we can't leave it here,"Pearl said picking it up.

 _Wait ,please, let me out. Pearl...Garnet, I am that Lapis. I wasn't lost. I was poofed by that bismuth. Please let me out. Where are the peridots? Are they okay?Please...how long do you plan to keep me in here..._

 _...I'm sorry,_


	12. A Friend

_How long have I've been in this mirror? I don't know why I keep asking myself that question. It could have been centuries for all I know._

 _Huh? A base...made from wood._

"This is a gem powered let me show you how it works...Show us the Galaxy Warp,"a voice said.

Is that...Pearl...After all these years? You choose now all of a sudden to...

She repeated what she said.

"It must be broken after all these years."Pearl said.

"It's still pretty cool,"another voice said." I can keep it right?"

I has handed to the human. He ran to other structures along the beach. He seems like a pretty nice kid. He bumps into two other humans.

"Watch it..Steven,"the tall one said.

 _What is...a Steven?_

The girl says she hopes to find a new friend. The boy agrees with her saying he hopes to make a new "beach summer fun buddy".

 _Summer...fun? How long was I gone. Is the war over? Did Homeworld win or lose?_

The boy is walking is laughing. He seems sweet. I noticed a large contraption moving behind him...It's going to hit him!

 _"Watch out...Steven,"I repeated._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,"he said.

The contraption stops. The boy calms down..a little.

"Wow...you do you can talk?"

We talk for a while. I took memories and created sentences. He is really nice...this...Steven.

"We should go to the gems they would love you,"He said.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I repeated._

Ignoring my protests he takes me back to his...home?I hear two very familiar voices. The fugitive and the Pearl. I heard another voice, but I didn't recognize it.

"Give us the mirror,"said Garnet.

I replayed the boy's it. All of it confusing the boy.

 _"Please no.I can't be trapped again."_

Steven ran off, mirror in tow. The shock of him defying Garnet. She's scary enough.

"What do you want me to do,"Steven asked,"How can I help?"

It's wants to go home..be free, but how can Steven help. The mirror showed me something. The remove the gem from the mirror. When he begins to pull at the gemstone,he doesn't notice the water around him forms a pattern, and when he finally tugs it out, the mirror breaks. In front of him, the Gem he removed reforms into a , unmoving.

"Thank you... You didn't— You actually talked to me. You helped me! It's Steven, right?"The gem said.

Steven nods.

"I'm you really a Crystal Gem,"Lapis asked.

Is this...Is Steven really a Crystal Gem?

"Yeah,"Steven said.

I am shocked and said,"But you freed me."

"But— Wha..."

I here the fusion. The move to attack me and Steven. I feel my anger...my rage from being trapped for all those years come up. Steven is trying to stop them, but I know they won't let us leave.

" _You.._."I said.

They looked at me. I raised the water and turned it into a arm.

 _"You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?!"_ I shouted.

Pearl and the purple gem moved out the way with Steven. I manage to pin the fusion down.

"Steven, Run,"Pearl said.

Steven, confused, said,"What are you doing?"

"I AM LAPIS LAZULI, AND YOU CAN'T KEEP ME TRAPPED HERE ANYMORE!"

Steven was even more confused. I parted the ocean, and said,"They aren't going to let us leave."

"Leave?"

"Steven , come with me."

"Where?" Steven your making this difficult.

"Home."

"B-b-but... B-but I... Uh..."

It's obvious he's brainwashed. "Fine."

Garnet escaped from under the water hand I pinned her under.

"Don't trust them, Steven"I said,"Goodbye."

 ***Gasp* We are now in line with the show. The next chapter is Ocean Gem and after that will be what happened to Lapis when she made it to Homeworld. Okay...Comment...Vote... Do well in school.**


	13. Water Tower

I went as far as I could. My back was radiating in pain. I had to stop somewhere. I found a rock to rest on.

My thoughts went back to Steven. He saved me...He freed me. But he's a Crystal Gem, a traitor to Homeworld. I need to find that quartz...What was the quartz though...Smokey?...Rose? Yes, Rose. But would she be with the others. And who was that small gem? It didn't look like a common quartz soldier.

Forget it. If I go back they will imprison me, again.

'Think Lapis,' I thought.

The water around me gave me an idea. I focused all my energy to gather the water. I need this to work. The water around me began to move upward. I stepped into it, pushing myself to the top.

I have no idea how much time has passed. I can see the darkness of space. I can make it...I can finally get off this miserable planet.I can final se- No!

"You shouldn't be here!" I echoed. "

Why is Steven even here? And he brought those traitors?

"She sensed us,"Garnet yelled.

"Lapis Lazuli! It's me , Steven!" He reasoned.

I shifted the water to form my face. They need to know how serious I am.

"Go away! before I make you."

Steven brought more humans. They have no clue how much danger they are in.

"But we're beach-summer-fun buddies!"

I formed his face and shouted,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I formed my face again and explained it to him,"You're one of _them_. One of the  
style="font-family: TimesNewRomanPS-ItalicMT; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Crystal Gems."

The fusion grabbed the pearl and the unknown gem and said,"Easy."

"What do you mean? We're all Gems, right? Just let us help you." Steven said. He sounded like he wanted to talk. I want to leave. This is getting nowhere.

"You don't understand. Just leave me alone...," I wanted to explain.

Steven still stood his ground, "We're not leaving, Lapis. Not until you give us back our ocean!"

" I said... "I formed a water clone of Steven, and the Steven clone stretches his arm forward to force Steven back," Leave me alone!"

I created water clones of the Crystal gems. I just need to distract them long enough to get to Homeworld.I gave them borderline free will. I can't have my focus split between two tasks. I keep going until I needed a short break. I checked on the fight through the water clone of Steven. They need to give it up.

" Lapis, I don't want to fight anymore.'he said.

You started this, Steven. I had the Water Steven create a ball of water.

Steven repeated himself, "I said, _'I DON'T WANNA FIGHT!"_

There was a metallic clank and vibration. The sound made me lose focus. All my clones disappeared.

"Lapis,"he stated,"I'm coming up to see you...Please don't drown me."

The fusion and the female human called out to him. Steven stepped into my tower and I created a hand to carry him up to he arrived to the top he gasped for air, while encased in a bubble, and said my name.

"What are you doing here, Steven?"

" What? I - No! What are you doing here? This thing, the ocean, this is crazy! Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends. Whoa!"

I pulled him towards me. He can see the anger on my face, the pain.

"Don't you know anything, Steven?Your friends, they don't really care about other Gems. All they care about is the Earth. But I never believed in this place...'I trailed off. I was trapped here for so long. I released Steven from the bubble, while looking towards the stars.

"I just want to go home..."I said.I was truly sad. I want to tell him the truth on why, but I couldn't bring myself to. He was so nice to me.

Steven sat down next to me and what he told me was heart-wrenching,"I know how important home can be. But that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of my home."

I had no idea that it was. I responded with, "I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough... This is never going to work."

I was ready to give up.

"I can fix your gem. I have healing powers."

Really? The only other gem that has healing power is...Rose!

I put a confused look on my face and said,"Wait, you have healing powers?"

"I know,right?"

"Oh, what should I .." I said, looking around.

" Oh, uh, sorry. This might be a little weird."

"What?"

Why would it be weird? I got my answer when I feel something very cold and slimy on my back and gem. A few seconds pass and I can feel the pain leaving my back. He actually healed me!

"Thank you, Steven," I exclaimed.

"No prob, Bob." He said, wiping his hand on his shirt.

Who is Bob,"...It's Lapis."

His response was ,"Yeah."

"Okay...Bye."

I flew off into space. I am on my way home.


	14. Almost There

My journey home took a while. I flew until I was in a gem controlled territory. Landing on a planet, I rested for a while. The flora and fauna mixed perfectly with the colony. The colony was thriving.

I feel so out of place. This is nothing I was used to.

"Excuse me," I called out.

Everyone who passed ignored me. I was pushed and bumped into.

"Excuse me," I repeated, this time I was answered.

"Oh, what are you wearing,"the blue gem said.

I was confused. I always wore this.

"It's soooo 3500 years ago."the gem said."Spinel facet 3L2C cut 10L.

"Lapis Lazuli facet 6 "

"Wow...single ID. It's been a while."the spinel said,"I'm guessing you're in Blue Diamond's court. A lot has changed."

"Yes..I know.I was...off world, and then the war broke out. We were all stuck until recently."

"Yeah. A lot of old hubs are outdated, so communication is slow. Half of the new Lazulis are not even allowed to leave their assigned planet unless told otherwise. "

This is news to me. "Why is that?"

"Well...You heard of the rouge Sapphire right,"She paused to get a confirmation from me before continuing,"Well, she ran off with a ruby. She was Blue Diamond's gem. And there's a rumor that she took a lazuli with her."

Spinel was nice enough to show me a Warp Pad Station.

"The center one is for Homeworld. The others lead to Gem controlled planets and territory. "

"Thanks." I said waving her off. I needed to get to the pad, but it was guarded. I guess after everything that happened, security measures are needed. I guess I have to wait. I walked towards a small pavilion with Blue Diamond's symbol on it.

I guess it's a small information hub. I sit down and meditate.

 _Steven...I have to find a way to repay you. But I took advantage of your kindness. No he helped me. He truly wanted to help me. He fixed my gem. But he sided with those...Crystal Gems. I'm sorry Steven...But they are traitors to Homeworld. They have to... But ...Steven...why did I meet him? Was this what Sapphire was talking about? What events have I sent forth? What happened to the rebels? Did Homeworld lose or win? SO many questions and so little answers._

It must have been a while because a purple gem pulls me back to reality.

"Oh...Sorry. It's just I never seen a lazuli up close before."

"Don't touch me."

"Geez, what is your problem," a red gem asks," She said she's sorry."

"Oh, sorry. It's been awhile since I actually talked to another gem."I apologized. "Who has access to the Galaxy Warp..if you know by chance. Us lazulis don't get out much."

"Could have fooled me," The purple gem mumbled.

"The elite and those with special clearance...Like the peridots."

So I need a peridot." I a message for Peridot...5D9P. I guess she forgot...again. "

"You know a first Era Peridot...Lucky! But she's been transferred back to Homeworld earlier."

"THIS IS JUST GREAT,"I shouted, putting on a show. I left out a frustrated noise.

"I can get in trouble for this, but I can give you temporary access to the Homeworld Warp."

"Thanks."

I stepped on the Homeworld Warp and was off. Hopefully I can get to my Diamond without getting caught...


	15. Spoke too Soon

When I arrived on Homeworld...So much changed.

"This nothing like I remembered." I mumbled .

"Halt! State your name." a gem commanded.

"I am Lapis Lazuli facet 6."

The other gem that was their pulled out some odd flat device. Another gem showed up.

" Yes, this is Topaz facet 9-12 cut GL8. I need to speak to P-"

 _"WHAT!"_

I know that voice. Peridot 3X5...It's been so long.

"Yes there is a lapis here and-

 _"Illogical. All Lazulis are accounted for on their assigned colony."_

XL7!

 _"And those who are not assigned are still accounted for in Blue Diamond's court."_

4L8Q! They are all here..But what about...

 _"XL7,There are a few gems that were schedule to be reassigned. Was she listed?"_

5D9P...They were...working for Homeworld.

 _" Just bring the Lazuli here. If she is listed we can get this sorted...Facet XJ9! That is not up to code. Take it down and start again. "_

The screen went black. It's so advance here. We needed a wailing stone or a lapis to carry messages..now..I'm...

"Come with us," Topaz said.

"We need to figure out who you are and where you came from,"The other gem finished.

* * *

I gotten a feel for the new Homeworld. Theplatform we were on sped across the top of the gem has changed so much. Where therewas rivers, there are nowroads and steel. Where there was Trees, there are nowbuildings that seem to touch the sky. Even some of the gems changed. I see a few with these..prosthesis? Did something happen to them when they came out of their Kindergarten?

"We're here,"Topaz said.

We are greeted by a orange gem. I was pushed by them. I hate being this small. I just need to get away from them.

" I need to speak to my diamond." I said.

" We need to see who you are first,"the orange gem said.

" Well I was told otherwise. Now I will only say this once more, I NEED TO SEE BLUE DIAMOND!"

"Why?"

It was an innocent question, but still.

"That's none of your concerns."

We arrived to some room and I see XL7.

"You three are state your gem , facet , and cut." her monotonous voice droned, not looking up from a screen.

The gems that escorted me here left me with the peridot.

"Lapis Lazuli Facet 6 ."

"And your cut? "

I sighed and answered with,"I don't have a cut."

"Odd. Only Era 1 Lazulis are listed with out cuts. "

"XL7 you know me." I blurted out.

XL7 finally look up. Her face filled with shock and recognition. The other three peridots came out of what looked like a advance workshop.

"4L8Q, 3X5, 5D9P, all of you know me. We spent time together. During the Rebellion! You were with them."

One of them called for a guard. I was grabbed and dragged away. I was placed in a cell and was abandoned.

* * *

Some time passed and the peridots came.

"Lazuli...I know you are upset, but please here us out,"XL7 started.

"By order of our Diamond, we were to begin a back up project,"5D9P said.

"We were working in the Kindergarten at the time, and had the material to do so," 4L8Q explain.

"We had intelligence of a fusion of two different gems. So we were charged with a new project,"3X5 said.

"However, since we are Era 1 we are no longer in charge of the project."

"We had to reassign it to another Peridot."

"Sadly she is an Era 2."

"What is this talk of Era 2" I inquired.

"You will learn soon enough,"XL7 said,"For now, you shall remain here. I assume you were also charged with a project from the Elite."

3X5 cut in and said,"No matter, they will hear of you in a matter of moments. Good bye for now Lazuli."

And at that they left ...

* * *

"A Lazuli...without a cut?" White Diamond voiced

"My dear, White Diamond, my older Lazulis don't have cuts. " Blue Diamond said.

"But how? Aren't most of the lazulis on assignment," Yellow Diamond implored.

"Yes,"Yellow Pearl inputted

Yellow Diamond patted her head. Blue Pearl stood silently at her Diamond's side. The...new White Pearl was not as egotistical as Yellow Pearl, but not refine like Blue Pearl. She was regal and knew of a lot of new laws before any other.

"Not to mention, she could be one of ... _them_ ,"Yellow Diamond hissed out.

"Until we know what purpose this gem has here, she is to be confined to the prisons" White Diamond said.


	16. Regrets

As I wait in my cell, I wonder if I should have came back at all. I have shocked myself many times trying to escape. I given up long ago.

"Maybe..."I mumbled to myself,"Maybe I should have stayed. For Steven..."

I hear the door open. Two banded jaspers came and opened the way into my cell. I was roughly grabbed and dragged.

" I can walk, " I stated, but was ultimately ignored.

I was pushed into a room. Two hands grabbed me. I screen came up with a face of a peridot.

"Greetings. I am Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. Now we must get you registered." She stated,"Now please state your gem, facet and cut."

"Like I told the others before, I am Lapis Lazuli facet 6."I said.

"Odd...It seems that you are an Era 1 lazuli, no others may or may not be...happy to see you state your reason for not being registered."

"I need to speak to my diamond,"I replied.

"All in due time. Now why are you not registered?"

"I was on a mission assigned by my diamond, Blue Diamond."

" And that mission is..." Peridot asked, trying to get me to talk.

"I was told only to speak to my diamond. I will not go against her orders."I replied.

I was shocked. I have no idea how long this went on. The peridot would ask me about my mission. About what I saw, what I heard. Everytime the shocks became longer, stronger, or both. We were at a stand off. Neither on of us refused to break. At some point in time she would stop, the guards from before would come to drag me back to my cell. And we repeated this process for a while.

One day, we actually came face to face. We just looked at each other.

"Why are here, Lapis Lazuli," Peridot commanded.

" Like I said before, to speak to my diamond."I replied.

"This is getting us nowhere. All gems must be accounted for. I rather not have Holy Blue Agate on my case about this. "

Peridot pulled out some sort of fork, and aimed straight at me.

"Now...WHY DO YOU NEED T-"

"Please...stop this..."

Peridot looked at me and said,"Excuse me?"

"I didn't say anything," I mumbled.

"Peridot facet - 2F5L Cut 5XG...Stand aside," the voice said.

We looked to see it was my diamond.

"My lapis...you...how...from what I was told you were left on Earth,"Blue Diamond said, removing her hood.

I saluted her, and then bowed.

Her eyes are still as sad as they were when we received the new of Pink Diamond.

"My diamond. I apologize for not reporting to you sooner," I grovelled.

" Stand Lapis Lazuli facet 6. You have returned that is all that matters. Come now you must stand before the Authority. "

* * *

As I walked behind her, I trembled. My first time in front of Diamond Authority. I am used to my diamond, but after what happened with Pink Diamond, they all..changed somehow.

I tripped over Blue Pearl.

"I-I'm sorry." I said.

"It is fine,"she whispered.

Blue Pearl opened the door and we entered the throne room . Yellow and White are already there. I can feel my hands shake. Many thoughts go through my hand.

'What if I slip up? What if they ask me about the Crystal Gems...WHAT IF'

"LAPIS LAZULI FACET 6!"

White Diamond's commanding voice brought me back.

"Pay attention now...apologize on her behalf," Blue Diamond said.

I saluted to them and said," Forgive me. It's been a while since I have stood before my diamond. And it is my first time front of all of you."

"That is no excuse for-"Yellow Diamond began before White Diamond cut her off.

"Let this be a warning. This my be the first of many audiences you will have with us. Now show us what you know,"White Diamond stated. The lack of emotion unnerved me.

I focused my energy into the small pool at my feet.

" _5000 years ago I was on Earth. I witnessed many things," I showed them the traitorous Sapphire and Ruby fusing and fleeing. " I was then assigned by Blue Diamond , to be a spy for Homeworld. I manage to infiltrate the rebellion, those who called themselves...Crystal Gems."_

 _I showed them the few I meet at the encampment. And the peridots. I showed them working on a shattered gem._

"You know of the peridots we assigned to...rebel," Yellow Diamond inquired,"Why was this not in your first report?"

I dropped the water, accidentally splashing the Pearls," I didn't... I had no idea what they were there for. All I knew was that they help build a few weapons, and were working on some project. I-it involved gem shards."

" The geoweapon...Yes...They have been taken off that project 3000 years ago. Continue, " White Diamond said.

I nodded and continued.

 _"The Crystal Gems still have a base...," I showed them the large carved mountain side and the small house." There are still Crystal Gems. I am not sure how many though."_

" This could be a problem...Lazuli Facet 6...you will be assigned a escort. You are to stay with them until told otherwise. But for now...You shall be released into the custody of Blue Diamond and her court," White Diamond said.

"You are dismissed,"Yellow Diamond said.

"I shall be with you shortly,"Blue Diamond stated.

I saluted and bowed once more and left the room. And the only thing going through my mind was one question...What have I done?


	17. Reconnection and Messages

I forgot how few lapis lazuli were made. There were maybe a dozen. But that was what I was told were Era 1. There were at least 5 Era 2 lazulis. They don't call us rare for nothing.

"Who are you,"a lazuli asked.

"Lapis..."I said.

"She means your cut and facet. For example, I am Lapis Lazuli Facet 3 Cut 3L9" the lapis with her gem on her stomach.

"Oh...well in that case, I'm Lapis Facet 6."

They all gasped. Well the Era 1's did anyway.

"What?"

"We heard you were shattered, captured by the enemy..or worse." Lapis Facet 12 said.

"Well I wasn't. I was stuck on Earth because of some imbecile,"I stated.

"That place is still standing," Lapis Facet 4 asked.

"What are you guys talking about, " a lapis with her gem on her chest demanded.

I explained that Era 1 Lapis' used to be on Earth with Blue Diamond. Everyting from the traitorous Sapphire and Ruby to the Rouge Pearl and Rose Quartz. I even told them about how I was attacked by a Bismuth. Everyone was nice enough to catch me up on all that's changed.

"So you're telling us, that a Pearl...can fight," lapis facet 1-XL Cut 9LQ said.

"I know. I was just as shocked." Lapis Facet 4 stated.

"Where's Holly Blue,"I asked.

"Re-assigned."

"Let me guess, The Zoo."

All of us Era 1's laughed. No one like Holy Blue Agate. Not even the Amethysts and Jaspers that were there.

"What's wrong with Holly Blue,"an Era 2 asked.

"Well other than the fact she's so rigid that the slightest inconvenience might make her crack...literally."I said.

" She's was the worst. She's a step up from us. But the thing is, Holly Blue Agates were den mothers once upon a time." facet 1 said.

"Wow... was-"

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS LAPIS LAZULI FACET 6,"a voice rang out.

A large, burly banded jasper came in with that peridot.

"That's _THE_ jasper everyone's talking.," Facet 7 said.

I looked at her. This is the Jasper that, not only had the Rebellion talking, but Homeworld as well. I had my doubts about her.

"I'm not asking again...You deal with this,"She said and walked off.

Peridot cleared her throat and said," We need Lapis Lazuli facet 6 for a quick debriefing on a mission to Earth."

You can here the disappointment. And some sounds of relief.

"But she just got back."

"WHy send her back to that hellhole."

"She needs time to learn our ways again."

"But we all just got back."

"Good."

"Help her get off her high horse."

I really didn't want to leave. I really did just get back. So much has changed and I wanted to explore the new Homeworld, but if that is what Her Clarity wants.

"Okay...just Is there anyway to send a message. I met a gem on my way here and I promised I'd meet her. But since we're going back to Earth, I want to reschedule."

"Fine...If you must I will show you to a communication hub." Peridot sighed.

Still got it. Peridot lead me to a very updated communication the way there I saw her screen. It had some weird species, and it looked like it was...crying. I even heard her mumble Steven's does she know his name.

"Just stand in front of the mechanism, and record your message. when you are done, just touch the screen and it will send." she explained and walked off.

* * *

"I hope you're able to hear this. There's a Gem looking for you, she even knew your name. I don't know how! I didn't tell her, I swear! She's on her way to Earth, and she's not alone. Steven, Homeworld is not the way it used to be. Everything here is so advanced! I can't even understand it. There's no way anything on Earth can stand up to it. Please, don't put up a fight, It'll only lead to devastation. Please...do it for me."

At that I ended my message. I hope that Steven was able to get my message. I actually want a good fight now that my gem is no longer cracked.

* * *

 **For those who are confused with Lapis' character, I wanted to make her as flip floppy as possible. Like I want them it to hurt if and when Lapis straight up betrays the Crystal Gems.**  
 **Please the idea of Lapis only liking Steven is very obvious. Like she hates the CGs more than anything, but can't really go back to Homeworld.**


	18. The Journey Back

As I walked back to Peridot, I started to think about all these 'what if's' it became unbearable.

 _'What if Steven didn't get my message?'_

 _'What if the Wailing Stones can process this new technology?'_

 _'What if he gets my message too late?'_

 _'What if the Crystal Gems ignore it?'_

 _'What if, what if, WHAT IF?'_

I looked up to see the jasper. She's said to be the best out of all the gems from her colony. That she's perfect, that she's the best warrior. Next to her is Peridot. Looking at her screen, again. Another lapis did say that a lot of Era 2's depend on technology due to a shortage of some kind.

"This still doesn't make sense. The Red Eye didn't send back any data stating there were gems in Earth. And not to mention the Steven may became the prominent species on Earth. This may be a problem until I can get a confirmation," She complained.

"This still doesn't answer my questions,"I stated.

"Oh, and what question is that,"Jasper challenged.

"Why I'm going back to Earth. Wouldn't I be more valuable here," I questioned.

"Though, logically she is correct, staying here would give us an advantage, but you actually were on Earth,"Peridot stated," And most likely know more about these..'Crystal Gems' than I do."

I still didn't want to go back. I just got back. I sucked it up and walked with them to the ship we were taking. It's much larger and grander than the ships I was used to. Then it hit.

"I'm older than both of you," I said.

"Obviously,"Jasper said,"but don't think that makes you the leader of this little expedition."

"I wasn't. I'm just surprised is all,"I responded, bitterly.

"How long will this take,"I asked.

"Approximately 3.324564 Crystal System rotation of...2 Earth Months at our current speed."she answered.

She have seen the looks on mine and Jasper's faces. Jasper then commented on the fact that Peridot could have been replaced before they left. I told Jasper that she could been replaced too. We went back and forth for a while before I went and had Peridot lock me in a cell. It's better than being anywhere near that Jasper.

'At least now I can think,' I though. But with what time? Peridot said that with our current speed would could be there in two Earth months. That means this ship can go even fast and we'd be there in anywhere from seconds to days. I hope they're prepared...


	19. End of Book 1

So you've just read the first book of a possible trilogy. I am going to start the second book soon, so to keep you on your toes here's a little sneak peak.

* * *

 _Jasper...I want her to suffer the same way I did. To be trapped on this miserable planet. To not know how much time ha passed before someone saves you. And yet her memories are torture enough._

 _To witness your Diamond being shattered. To know the gem that did it still exists. This is what Garnet meant. We are Malachite..._

* * *

So keep an eye out for the next installment.


End file.
